


The end

by Bacon_queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacon_queen/pseuds/Bacon_queen
Summary: The end of the world is going to happend.100 word story challenge.





	The end

The giant black cloud rose into the sky the fire burned bright. Angels were fighting the demons. Lucifer was winning, demons winning. God and God’s sister was nowhere to be be seen presumed dead. The end of the world had been coming fast. Resources were running low and the angels and demons were looking for vessels. He could feel it, the world was ending. He felt the darkness of it, it did not matter if the angels or demons won there would be excruciating pain. He know somehow he would live but would wish for death for the pain ahead.


End file.
